fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Carlynton Facilities - A New Proposal
by Francesmary Modugno http://Carlynton.blogspot.com carlyntonfacilities@gmail.com Background At the April 17, 2008 Carlynton school board meeting, the urge from citizens to the directors was to consider the impact of the proposed policy changes to limit school facilities to groups consisting of 100% school age children. The text and video statements and discussions are online. Citizens pointed out that residents already pay for the facilities through their taxes - among the highest property taxes in Allegheny County. Charging citizen groups a fee above cost to use facilities would be a form of additional taxation. Instead of excluding non-residents or charging a fee to groups that include non-residents, charge a facilities usage fee to non-residents, much the way many municipal swim pools do. Proposed alternative policy highlights: 1. Resident groups with a majority of district residents use district facilities at cost; 2. Resident groups give priority in membership to residents; and 3. Non-resident participants pay a small facility usage fee. Non-residents do not contribute to the tax base that supports the facilities. The sum of $60 per year, (pro-rated at $5 per month) represents 50% of the per capita cost of Carlynton facilities operation and management (derived from the actual expenses for 206-2007, which include everything from staff salary and benefits, to screws and toilet paper). This is more than fair compensation to the district because no group uses Carlynton’s facilities 50% of the time they are available. In follow up meetings, the board heard more details about process : 1. Team are ensuring maximum participation of Carlynton youths in clubs using district properties; 2. Youth sports and other groups aim to create the best possible environments for members, thus insuring a fertile training ground for future Carlynton Jr/Sr high school athletes; 3. Teams aim for fairness in the relationship with tax payers. Non-residents charges are equivalent to what tax payers are paying to maintain facilities. The additional monies would offset the cost of running the facilities, thereby decreasing the facilities costs to all Carlynton residents; and 4. Carlynton parents benefit by avoiding additional “facilities tax” for after school programs. In this way, Carlynton youths win, the taxpayers win and Carlynton maintains positive relationships with its neighbors. Detailed copies of this alternative proposal and procedures to implement it were provided to the elected school board members and discussed at the May 1 and May 27 school board meetings. Related Links and Sources * The new Carlynton facilities policy along with video of the meeting at which it was passed * A brief introduction to the history behind this issue * A detailed accounting of the history behind this issue * http://Carlynton.blogspot.com is an open forum for discussion of this issue. * Video clips of some directors expressing their viewpoints about this issue at previous meetings. Entire meeting discussions are also here. * Comments to the Carlynton school board on April 17, 2008 and May 1, 2008 urging the school board to adopt a more open policy and to seek input from the community prior to adopting any new policies. * A letter to school administrators and board about facilities use policies in other districts in response to misinformation presented by some school board members at the May 27, 2008 school board meeting. * The 7 original proposals put forth by the Carlynton school board. These clearly show an intent to heavily penalize any group that has non-resident members. Some even penalize youth sports teams for hosting home meets against non-resident teams. Press Coverage All press coverage on this topic if located under Carlynton Facilities - Press Coverage. Francesmary Modugno's Bio